<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kate and the Crawler Cryptid by ShadowWolf101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787658">Kate and the Crawler Cryptid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101'>ShadowWolf101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Archaeology, Combat, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crypt, Cryptids, Cryptozoology, Darkness, Duelling, Fantasy, Goddesses, Historians, Horror, Kate - Freeform, Loot, Magic, Monsters, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Other, Paizuri, Scholar, Suspense, Swordsmanship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Titjob, Treasure Hunting, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Warrior Woman, tomb, tomb raiding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story inspired by SmashMasteron's (https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/SmashMasterson/profile) lovely OC Kate, along with a cool monster concept they created. Done as part of an art trade. Kate's tomb diving adventure quickly goes wrong when she finds more than just treasure in the depths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kate and the Crawler Cryptid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate and the Crawler Cryptid</p><p>Kate grinned as she finally leveraged herself up the final ridge, the tomb entrance expanding in a ruined sprawl in front of her. She brushed her brown hair from her face, revealing her blue eyes. She quickly fixed her ponytail and adjusted her armor, sleek brown leather, studded with metal rviets. Her only concession to fashion was a yellow sash she wore around her slim waist, accentuating her figure. Sweat glistened on her from the long hike, slowly dripping down her slender neck and onto her generous chest.</p><p>One week by ship, four days by horse and two days on foot later, she'd arrived at last. Rumors had circulated for months about a tomb recently unearthed by the quake 6 months ago. The merchant she'd spoken with mentioned potential riches, but also cautioned her, warning of a rather fell creature that may inhabit the ruin. Nameless, the beast was rumored to violate and debase its prey, first overpowered them before delivering unto them a still unknown fate. Several hopeful villagers and would-be adventurers had already tried their luck, but failed to return. The only other information Kate was able to gather was that it was some sort of scuttling horror, preferring to strike from darkness and overwhelm its foe with surprise rather than direct confrontation. Once it had you, the tales spoke, it never let you go.</p><p>She'd laughed off their concerns, confident in her prowess, but, in the interest of caution, still purchased a long bladed <em>spatha</em> from the merchant. She'd trained with blades for years and was a master with any, long or short, in proper devotion to craft.</p><p>Approaching the ruin, Kate slowly drew her sword, looking around cautiously as she tested her sharpened sense. Hearing and seeing nothing, she sighed in relief and eventually reached the cavernous entrance. Strange statues of a kind she'd never seen before bordered the open maw, twisted figures reaching raggedly towards the sky, their faces long erased by time. Kate frowned and took a closer look, were they human? The arms looked too long, the skulls elongated, instead of legs there was only a bilious sort of tail. Maybe they were wearing robes? Regardless, Kate was there to plumb the ruin's depths and take the treasure for herself. A girl has expenses, after all. And creditors stopped sending annoying ambushes of incompetent thugs once they were paid off.</p><p>Kate's leather armor creaked as she reached into her pack and withdrew her lantern, lighting it with a match from another pouch. The flickering yellow light flashed out and illuminated the worn walls, a mix of brown and lighter, earthier colors revealed. Some walls had crumbled slightly, the overall everything appeared to be remarkably intact. Even the floors seemed relatively clear, debris mostly confined to the sides of the room, as if swept. Numerous hallways splintered off from the main chamber, while small alcoves lined the walls, harboring sarcophagi that had remained closed for who knew how long.</p><p> </p><p>Scanning the walls, Kate noticed an open coffin across the room, the lid slid aside and carelessly knocked onto the floor. Stepping up to it, Kate looked it over. Ages old candles and other paraphernalia were scattered around the base. Looking closer, Kate frowned, it almost look like scratch marks lined the interior. Transfering her gaze over to the lid, the same marks were repeated, some almost deep enough to go halfway through. Something had wanted out. Not later, not soon. Right now. Kate was glad she'd brought a sword.</p><p>A quick scan of the rest of the alcove revealed nothing of interest, so Kate picked a hallway at random to begin her search for loot. She kept her eyes open for the telltale glint of gold or other valuables as she swept her lantern from side to side, checking each alcove. The deeper she got into the ruin, the stranger the structure became. Straight lines seemed to bend, the light from her lantern penetrating the darkness a little less with each step. The sounds of life and nature outside had long since ceased, leaving a thick, leaden silence broken only by the light tread of her booted feet.</p><p>Kent bent over to examine another strange statue, similar to the ones outside but in miniature. As soon as she got close enough to get a look at it, a faint scuttling sound rattled down the hallway. She spun around and brandished her sword, straining her senses to their maximum to try and detect what lay down the corridor. After several tense minutes, only silence remained. Sighing, Kate sheathed her sword and picked up the lantern again. No guts, no glory, right? She advanced deeper into the ruin.</p><p>How long had she been walking for? The hallway seemed to go on and on, the only variation being that some sarcophagi were broken and others were still sealed. Most bore the telltale sounds of escape, deep scratches etched into the stone, while others were as pristine as the day they were entombed. At one point she swore she saw one that looked brand new, the candles fresh, flowers neatly arranged around them. Dizziness filled her and Kate stumbled, leaning against the wall for a moment. her vision flickered, golden, well lit hallways flashing for a moment before returning to blackness. She shook her head, had that chamber always been there? On her left an ornate doorway loomed, gold and black trim glinting cheerfully in her lantern's glow. A sinister air radiated from the room, but this doorway had promise. Surely gold would lead to more gold. She'd found nothing yet and needed something to make this long trip worth it.</p><p>Kate stepped into the room, feeling a slight chill as she passed the threshold. She paused for a moment, second guessing herself, but the flash of gold deeper in the room overrode her caution. Finally, loot! It felt like she'd been in here for days and she'd been starting to think there would be no payout. Candles flickered faintly, casting a gloomy light that only managed to deepen the shadows on the edges of the room. the shadows roiled, an inky, oily blackness that her lantern only barely piereced.</p><p>            Moving closer she saw more than she could carry, piles of heavy coins heaped carelessly against the walls, gold ingots stacked up to her waist.  She even saw dinnerware, cast in gold and silver, piled up against a particularly ornate sarcophogus. Ruin looter logic suggested that surely the best treasure would be in there, right?</p><p>Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.</p><p>As soon as Kate approached the alcove, the scuttling sound returned, louder, closer. She whirled around, drawing her <em>spatha</em> in one smooth motion. Scanning the room, her lantern flickered.</p><p>Damn! She had forgotten to refill it.</p><p>In the span on a second, the scuttling sound shifted to her left, remaining outside shrinking sphere of light. As she spun to face it, the sound moved again, circling her. She glimpsed a ragged shape in the gloom, squinting as she tried to make out the details.</p><p>It almost seemed to resemble the statues she'd seen outside. Multiple limbs, the originator of the horrible scuttling noise, flickered as the creature circled her again, closer. Kate readied her blade.</p><p>The shape darted at her, hissing and she swung her sword, a mighty blow that would have cleaved it in two- if it had connected. The monster seemed to ripple in the dark, the blade passing by harmlessly.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>This might be harder than she thought; it was fast and hard to see. It knew its advantage lay in the dark. It seemed to be watching her lantern, as if waiting for another flicker in the life giving glow.</p><p>The lantern guttered again.</p><p>Suddenly the skull visage was right up in her face, leering as it swooped at her, the maw distending. Kate snarled and swung again, this time catching it in the side and cutting off a legg. The creature screamed and backed away.</p><p>"Take that, crawler!" she growled</p><p>Green and black blue dripped viscously from the wound, dripping thickly down its side before slowly. What was this thing? Could her sword even kill it? She advanced, intending to impale it, finishing the fight so she could get back to looting. The skull seemed to grin at her in the darkness, hovering faintly over the monstrous body.</p><p>Kate took one more step and gasped, feeling legs encircle her from behind. She struggled mightily, managing to cut another leg before it forced her sword from her hand. She felt it slip in her sweaty grasp and clatter to the floor nearby.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The crawler bore her to floor, driving the breath out of her and flipping her onto her back. She kicked out, knocking it back briefly and. Before she could capitalize on the space, the creature pounced on her once again, only her slowly weakening legs keeping the mass of it from her. Its maw slavered above her, and to her horror, she noticed a slowly growing protusion underneath it. Weak and limp at first, it slowly expanded into an erect cock. Kate struggled harder, sensing what was going to happen.</p><p>The beast screamed, the terrible noise ululating throughout the room. With a flurry of slashes, it ripped open Kate's armor, the breastplate protecting her chest split into tatters. Her chest heaving, Kate struggled in vain, her legs slowly giving in to the weight. The cock came closer and closer to her chest.</p><p>"Get off me!" Kate cried, hammering a fist into the monster's chest to no apparent effect.</p><p>Her shirt split open, the poor material no match for the monster's strength and it ripped it open, leaving her breasts bouncing free. Kate's breath came in short gasps, how could this be happening? She was a warrior, a fighter! She needed to fight!</p><p>Kate summoned strength from deep within her warrior's soul, and with a scream to match the creature's she pushed, her legs straining. For a moment, the crawler was taken off balance, almost toppling off her.. She gathered her hands beneath herself to spring up, but before she could, the creature slammed back onto her, this time knocking her legs flat under it.</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>The cock moved closer this time, probing lightly at her chest, a glistening drop of foulness on the tip. Kate grimaced as it traced her breasts, leaving slime trails of precum. Moving with purpose, the creature moved its cock between her breasts and began to thrust, first slowly, then more roughly. Oddly, the appendage was ice cold against her hot flesh.</p><p>Kate cried out, disgust flooding her as the crawler began to fuck her breasts. It groaned in pleasure as it thrust. All Kate could see was a thick, throbbing cockhead thrusting between her breasts and at her face. Precum lightly splattered her face and she winced. It smelled awful, felt worse, and it seemed like more was on the way. With each increasingly wet thrust the cockhead throbbed more, grew harder. The precum began to thicken, getting whiter. Kate struggled anew; she knew what was coming.</p><p>The crawler continued to thrust between her breasts, fully lubricated now by the stream of precum. The cock continued to grow, to Kate's concertation slowly getting closer and closer to her face. She writhed uselessly, the many legs of the creature holding her in and intimate lover's embrace. Slowly the cock began to push against her mouth and she gritted her teeth, holding it back. The creature hissed in frustration and began to squeeze her, driving the breath from her lungs once again.</p><p>Kate held on as long as she could, holding her breath, but with a final squeeze she gasped for air. With a viper's quickness, the monster's cock slide into her mouth.</p><p>"Mmph?!"</p><p>A sour taste immediately filled her mouth, the precum tasting even worse than it smelled. The cock thrust roughly in her mouth, never quite leaving it and giving her a chance to clamp down again. The creature groaned again and the taste changed, somehow getting even more bitter and rancid, the liquid getting thicker, almost lumpy. Kate's eyes watered as her mouth began to slowly fill. Soon a thin white trickle escaped her mouth, growing into a thick white line as it dripped down her chin and began to splatter onto her breasts. The precum continued to fill her mouth until she started to worry she was going to drown in it. Against her will, she swallowed. Thick, bitter precum slid slowly down her throat, warm, cloying to the cold cock in her mouth.</p><p>Perhaps mercifully, the crawler picked up the pace as it rushed towards the finish. Kate's breasts bounced wetly against its cock, her brow furrowing in consternation as the cock began to spasm. Her eyes widened as she saw a thick bulge began to slide down the cock, pushing out a torrent of thicker and thicker precum. Kate whimpered against the cock in her mouth, trying to pull her head back as the bulge grew closer and closer.</p><p>With a final, wet thwap, the creature thrust and erupted in Kate's mouth, a liquid somehow even nastier and thicker filling it, the monster's seed. Cum spurted out around its cock, squirting onto her cheeks, and dripping down her chin and coating her slick breasts. Kate gagged and tears welled in her eyes at the taste as spurt after spurt emptied into her mouth and down her throat. She soon began to feel her belly swell against her armor slightly as countless loads filled her stomach. The only thing worse than the taste was the feeling of defeat, violation. The crawler had bested her and now she was its plaything.</p><p>The crawler slowly pulled its cock out of her mouth, delivering one last spurt to add insult to injury, hitting her in the cheek. Kate winced as she felt the warm spunk slowly drip down her face.</p><p>Anger reignited in her. How dare this beast use her? Seeing her chance as the creature withdrew slightly, she gathered herself and began to spring up with a last ditch effort. She stretched out for her sword, but fell flat as the monster pinned her once again.</p><p>This time if felt different, the beast was no longer eyeing her face and chest. Now it was focusing between her legs.</p><p>"Oh no, no no no! Fuck off!" she cried, struggling harder.</p><p>With one quick rip, it split her leggings, leaving only her thin yellow underwear as a meager defense. The monster's cock quickly lined up with her as it pulled aside her panties. Kate began to pant in terror, squirming harder. She did not want that thing inside her!</p><p>Despite her squirming, the cock stayed on target and pressed against her lips hard. Kate screamed as she felt it strain against her. It was too big! The cock pushed repeatedly, but could not quite enter her slit. Kate shook her head in mute protest, able only to watch as it slowly, ever so slowly, inched its way in.</p><p>While her natural tightness proved a sound defense, rubbing up against her only made the beast more excited. Precum began to slowly drip out again, lubricating the head. The extra lube proved to be all it needed, as it began to creep into her, the cold rod slowly spearing her.</p><p>"Gods, stop! Take it out, take it out!" Kate screamed, her brow furrowing in pain and pleasure.</p><p>The crawler merely hitched its hips up and thrust, and with one smooth slide the cock entered her fully. With no further delay, it began to pump in and out of her rapidly, even faster than it had before. Kate's breasts bounced violently as she was fucked hard, unable to do more than whimper at the speed and ferocity of the assault. Her legs were pinned apart, her hands ironically free but unable to do more than scrabble against the chest of the beast. She pushed, she screamed, she pleaded, but it ignored her, entirely focused on its task.</p><p>Every wet thwap had another effect as well. Kate struggled to free herself, but also struggled against the growing heat she felt. She would not cum from this beast's pounding! Despite herself, her screams were mixed with moans and groans as she felt herself getting closer and closer. Unfortunately, the beast appeared to be getting closer too. Its thrusts were becoming more erratic, the cock inside her had grown ever bigger and begun to throb, much as it had before her last disgusting drink. The cold icicle inside her grew and throbbed faster and faster, until she saw a familiar bulge appear at the root of the cock.</p><p>"Shit, stop! Please! Don't cum, not inside!" she begged</p><p>The bulge got closer and closer, even bigger than the first load she'd gotten. It slowly worked its way to her entrance as the monster pounded away, bulging up against her lips as it got stuck.</p><p>"Aahnn-stop! Don't!" Kate cried as she felt the very first drops of the crawler's vile seed spurt inside her. She tried to twist away, slide back, anything, but she was stuck.</p><p>Getting stuck momentarily, the load powered through with one last thrust and exploded inside her. Kate screamed as she felt the torrent of sludge immediately fill her and begin to spurt out back against the cock, drenching her thighs. The monster continued to thrust into her, but in a slower, more controlled pace, as if making sure she got every last drop.</p><p>Kate gasped as it just kept coming. She felt her walls strain against the load and saw her stomach begin to bulge out as the cum filled her up. Now her belly protruded visibly from her torn armor, swaying in time with her bouncing breasts.</p><p>The monster screamed as it emptied inside her, pumping load after load into her poor pussy, before abruptly sliding out of her. Kate dropped to the floor in surprise, a few stray cumshots squirting onto her distended belly and ample breasts. As she tried to catch her breath and think of a way to escape, the monster revealed a new horror.</p><p>It's mouth began to open, quickly far larger than any human's jaws could manage, then larger still. As it grew, it slid closer and closer to her until her flailing feet began to get caught up in it. The mouth continued to grow and approach, first her feet, then it was up to her knees, then her waist. Kate snarled and tried to throw herself back, out of reach, but by then it was too late. In contrast to the cold cock and outer body, the inside of its mouth felt sickly and warm, slick and slimy. It continued to eat her up, next were her breasts, then her shoulders. Finally, with one last shriek her head disappeared inside the seemingly bottomless maw. It closed behind her.</p><p>As the light from the lantern faded with the beasts' closing jaws, a new, strange source of light appeared. A faint green bioluminescence played throughout the fleshy chamber she found herself in. Kate twisted and turned, feeling a surprising amount of give in the material. While not large, it was neither as much of a cocoon as she thought it would be. Nor, would it appear, was she dead and being digested.</p><p>Well, that's a slight improvement. Good thing I bought that boot knife...</p><p>Right as she began to worm her hand down to her boot she felt hands and other...appendages slowly feeling up and down her body. Some felt like hands, some more phallic, some felt like tentacles or even not fully formed hands. A particularly adventurous three-fingered hand gripped her breast and roughly twisted her nipple, eliciting a startled yelp from her. The limbs grew more aggressive; once she opened her mouth a tentacle ending in a cock immediately popped in and began thrusting, while another cock started to slide between her breasts and a final tentacle slid between her butt cheeks to begin a rigorous round of anal. The other remaining limbs merely groped her, bouncing her back and forth in the flesh sack.</p><p>Kate screamed again, but if only came out as a muffled groan.</p><p>            She soon lost track of what was going on, the sense of violation only increasing as the tempo of the chamber increased. The tentacle between her breasts started to spurt, thick, lumpy cum, cast green by the chamber’s light, pooled onto her chest. Another quickly replaced it, resuming the sticky titfuck. Another slide into her hand and thrust in and out twice before swelling and popping another load, adding to the thick sludge she felt dripping down her side. A cock even got tangled in her ponytail and prompted spurted, mattering her hair in a few strings of thick cum.</p><p>            Unfortunately, while some of the appendages were two pump chumps, others kept going and going. The cock in her ass pounded her mercilessly, joined in tandem by the one in her pussy. She could feel them almost sliding against each other as they jammed in as far as they could go. The tentacle in her mouth continued its work as well, slowly swelling bigger and bigger until she was afraid her jaw would break. Even in the dim lighting, she could see slow, huge bulges of cum crawling down the shafts towards her, inevitable.</p><p>            Kate fought as hard as she could, her armor now in ragged tatters around her, her underclothes long since holed and penetrated. She kicked at a hand that got too close to her leg and withdrew; the chamber shuddered in pain. Feeling encouraged she kicked out again, this time at the side of the sack. Initially, she made some headway, the tentacles and other menagerie of limbs halted temporarily as if processing the new threat. Kate kicked repeatedly, gouging her boot heels in the wall in an attempt to escape. Right when she thought she might actually kick her way out, the chamber sprang back into action. Every cock and tentacle hammered her even harder than before, and her feet quickly became stuck in the now vicious wall. Now well and truly helpless, Kate was fucked.</p><p>            The end was in sight for her; the cum bulges began their final approach, only moments away from entering her.</p><p>            The tentacle in her mouth suddenly went rigid, a flood of thin, bitter liquid heralding the cream to follow; the cum bulge ballooned briefly at her lips before forcing its way inside, once again giving her a taste of the thick, lumpy seed. It was worse this time, almost as if being closer to the source made the load even more rancid. The force of the eruption instantly filled her mouth, with a cough cum blasted out the sides of her mouth, coating her cheeks. The cum stuck in her throat, before being forced down by more and more. Twin lines of thick, white-green cum dripped from her mouth, dripping thickly onto her chest.</p><p>            “Mmmph?!” Kate gurgled, her brow furrowing and tears leaking from her eyes as the taste and smell hit her. Her stomach bulged even more as cum poured down her throat, her yellow sash coming loose, and her belly bouncing in the orgy of activity.</p><p>            The tentacle in her ass was next; in a now familiar routine it stiffened, going rigid as the bulge reached her cheeks. There was a momentary resistance as the load pressed against her asshole, forcing itself in. She felt a warm trickle quickly become a hot food as a second stream entered her body. She almost immediately filled up, the cum leaking out around the tentacle as the cum blast forced its way deeper. Her stomach swelled even more with the ensuing cumshot, filling almost to the brim with thick, lumpy crawler cum.</p><p>            The crawler apparently saved the best for last, saving it’s biggest, nastiest load for the place where it counted the most. As the other cocks, tentacles and other miscellaneous limbs slowed, the thick, huge cock in her pussy kept up a slow, steady beat. Her whole body rocked with the motion of each powerful thrust, the rest of the chamber appearing to wait and watch in bated breath as the start of the show began their performance. Every wet thwap and squelch was accompanied by a muffled moan of pain and pleasure from Kate. She’d fought as hard as she could, as long as she could, and now she was at the end of her endurance. Her vision began to fade in and out again as the cock picked up the pace, slamming powerful thrusts into her as if was trying to directly reach her womb.</p><p>            Sure enough, the cock began to stiffen and throb as it approached climax. A thin stream of slick, noxious precum fluids emitted from the tip, coating her walls as if in preparing for the main event. The telltale bulge approached, moving more quickly than the others, as though the crawler was particularly eager to share the load. The shape seemed more rounded, egg-like, and more fluids seemed to precede it, as if lubing her up. With another muscular thrust the bugle reached her slit, straining at the too small hole. The chamber continued to thrust, almost as if angered by her body’s refusal to receive its gift.</p><p>            Kate groaned, on the edge of blacking out. The thick cock hammered her again and again until finally, with a muted squelch, the bulge popped into her. She felt her walls expand yet again, this time receiving something more insidious. An egg? Some sort of reproductive organ? With the pressure now relieving, the usual blast of cum followed, splashing the egg deeper insider her, a parting gift by a nameless monster. With a muffled bellow from outside the sack, the creature released everything insider her. Kate’s stomach swelled anew at the fresh influx of cum, every cock and tentacle cumming one last time in her or on her. As thick, chunky cum splattered on her face, Kate mercifully blacked out.</p><p>            An indeterminate amount of time later, Kate awoke, feeling the cool, yet stale air of the tomb on her chilled, naked flesh. The monster was gone, and so was the treasure room. She did not know what that crypt crawler thing was, and she didn’t care. She was absolutely covered in fluids, some still dripping slowly off her as she staggered weakly to her knees and then her feet. Getting her bearings, she slowly limped back the way she came, all thoughts of loot forgotten. The entrance room was much as she left it, empty tombs, sealed tombs, debris just where she’d left it. Cheery, warm sunlight mocked her ordeal, showing all to be right in the world outside the door.</p><p>            “That’s always reassuring, I get banished to the sex chamber and everything else is just fine.” She thought to herself.</p><p>            She paused for a moment at the threshold, an odd glint visible behind the left pillar. She shakily walked up to it. The sunlight revealed a boon, a leather sack that was, upon closer inspection, filled to the brim with treasure. Ingots, coins, bracelets inlaid with rubies and more trickled through her fingers. It looked like an adventurer had found something and stashed it for later.</p><p>            Kate grinned, and stepped into the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>